As is well known, drivers and passengers are often inconvenienced by sunlight or headlights entering their vehicle. Sometimes it is so severe that accidents or near-misses result. With reference to FIG. 1, an interior of an automobile is given generally as 10. While the visors 12 and 14 traditionally block sunlight and headlights from entering the windshield 16 and interfering with the vision of driver/passengers, a space or region 18 exists between the visors that has nothing blocking light. Sometimes, especially during dusk or dawn, light fills this space and causes visual inconvenience or impairment.
While many makeshift and specialized products have been developed over the years to attenuate or block light in this region, many do not appreciate the height H1, H2 and length L1 intricacies of various vehicles. Namely, heights H1 and H2 and length L1 are relatively large in the cab of a tractor trailer semi truck and relatively small in a compact passenger car. Thus, the various light attenuation devices over the years simply contemplating a single-sized attenuator is generally too small for semi trucks and too large, and perhaps too cramped, for compact cars. On the other hand, other attenuation devices have contemplated size adjustment, such as via the functionality of swing arms, splayed panels, flip panels or even motorized operation. However, these suffer from undo complexity and/or proneness to misalignment when the vehicle “bumps” upon encountering rough, rugged or potholed driving terrain.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple light attenuator or blocker for a vehicle contemplating both size adjustment for variously sized light openings in a variety of vehicles and reliable positioning methodology. Naturally, any improvements should further contemplate good engineering practices, such as relative inexpensiveness, ease of manufacturing, low complexity, etc.